Regicide Heketch
Character First appeared in War of Indines. ''Quotes: *"Eyahahahahahahaha!"'' *''“I am here. I am always here...”'' * "I'll only kill you if I'm ordered to... I want to relish that fear in your eyes." Story Indines is a world closely tied to the dimensions around it. When a portal opened to the Dark World three centuries ago, Heketch fell through it and entered Indines from the Dark World—a nightmare given human form that thrives on the pains and fears of the living. The Overlord Rexan found Heketch and bade him to only kill at the overlord’s behest, naming him Imperial Assassin. Since that time, he has become a name whispered in fear across the nations. In the centennial wars, he fought beside Rexan to conquer the world, and earned the title of Regicide for slaying more kings than any other soldier in history. Notable among his victims is the Solar Saint Avenlia, ancestor and spirit guide of Magdelina Larington, as well as King Alexian XXIV. Through the years, Heketch has become somewhat of a bogeyman in the legends of Indines, and though he hasn't been active for three centuries at the start of the story, his name is still used to frighten children, and he has become more of a legend than a real figure in history. Plot during BattleCON: War As Hepzibah prepared her ritual to resurrect Lord Rexan, Heketch was awakened to guard Rubara Keep and dispatch and meddlers who would interfere with the newly risen overlord. Ecstatic with the prospect of reuniting with his former master, Heketch cut down and captured a number of enemies of Gesselheim, most notably Seth Cremmul, who was later pardoned by the overlord and sent home to his own country. Later Adventures Uninterested in the rebuilding of Gesselheim, and without any specific missions to carry out, Overlord Rexan has sent Heketch to watch over Baenvier, the captain of the elite Lesionaires, as he searches for more of the mysterious lost vault keys. Though Baenvier is capable of handling himself in a fair fight, Heketch follows, unseen and unknown to the soldier, watching his back and ready to join any fight if the need arises. 10 Facts about Heketch #He fell through a dimensional rift and ended up in Gesselheim around the same time as the overlord’s ascension. #He can turn his body into shadow and manipulate shadows freely. His weapons and equipment are actually part of this body of shadow. #He earned the honorific ‘Regicide’ for killing kings and barons across Indines. #Heketch lives in the catacombs beneath Rubara Keep. #He slept for nearly 300 years after the decline of the empire and Rexan’s death. He was reawakened by Demitras to assist in the resurrection of the overlord. #Rexan calls him “a man of extraordinary and necessary talents.” The two have a strangely close relationship, like surrogate father and son, or perhaps like master and dog. #He is an expert marksman, and likes to practice his skills at darts and archery with the rest of the Lesionaires. #He loves to gamble and play games of chance. Sometimes he plays such games with his victims before killing them (or not, if they’re lucky). #He can disguise himself very well, but due to his strange way of speaking, posturing, and mannerisms, he can only easily pass off as a cripple or a lunatic. #He has sharp senses of observation, and can precisely describe anything after seeing it for only a few seconds. Appearance Heketch is a non-human with piercing red eyes and a wide mouth filled with razor-sharp fangs. He dresses in dark leathers and a long red cloak. Powers & Abilities Heketch is a skilled assassin, disappearing into the night only to strike when least expected. Relationships *Serves -> Rexan *Killed -> Avenlia *Works alongside -> Demitras, Hepzibah Game appearances and playstyle BattleCon: War of Indines *A harrying fighter who makes deadly strikes before retreating back into the shadows, Heketch is difficult to pin and to defeat. His unique mechanic requires him to escape melee and power up before he can rush in for another deadly assault. Pixel Tactics *An Assassin, Heketch relies on hitting hard and fast, and not giving opponents time to recover. Strikers *Heketch's Striker card lets you freely position yourself and grants immunity to slower attacks. Gallery Alt Art Heketch.png|Alternate Art Heketch Chibi.png|Chibi Heketch Face.png HeketchAltConcept001.jpg|Heketch Alt Art Concept Sheet (by Fontes) Character Kit in BattleCon Unique Abilities Personal Styles and Bases Additional Cards and Tokens Heketch has one Dark Force Token. Striker Pixel Tactics Unit Disc Duelers Category:Characters Category:Characters in War of Indines Category:Characters in Pixel Tactics Category:Striker Category:Characters in Disc Duelers